


Collared

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collars, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What's that under your shirt?<br/>Kink: slave collar/ownership</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Reid had waited a long time for that collar. Never quite sure it was coming, but hoping desperately he could earn it. It was just a thin strip of leather, but the care and possessiveness that had gone into buying it was something he would always cherish. He still remembered the day he was given it. Gideon had waited to make sure that he held no doubts about being his. Understandable, yet the wait had caused all sorts of anxiety to flutter up at random times, the fear that Jason would change his mind, or find him lacking. That was the real reason he tried so hard at work, tried so hard to make Gideon proud of him.

Then one day, kneeling at his master’s feet, Reid had been told to fetch a box. Doing so, he had handed it over to Gideon, and retaken his position waiting for further instruction. Turning slightly to gaze up at his master as requested, his mouth had gone dry as he saw the black leather collar, plain but for a silver engraving, Latin for mine. Trembling, he had held still as the collar was wrapped around his throat and fastened shut. Closing his eyes, Reid had sighed at the reassurance of belonging to the older man. Even today, he had but to think of it, and his nerves would calm, emotions settling.

Feeling adrift for so long, he had searched for a sense of belonging, a harbor among society willing to welcome him. Set apart from so much, he had felt disconnected from humanity, separated by his intelligence, youth, and social skills, or lack thereof. After joining the BAU, Reid had still felt isolated from the rest of the team, sure that they both wanted him just for genius and looked down upon him for the same. Despite his teammates’ best attempts, he would not be convinced of his value to the team, always worried that he wasn’t really needed and would sooner or later be discarded.

While he was still plagued by an occasional sense of inferiority or alienation, Reid had finally found an anchor against such thoughts. Never again would be sucked under that despairing sea, instead he knew full well where he belonged and didn’t doubt for a second his welcome. He was Jason Gideon’s, heart and soul, and he had the mark of ownership to prove it.

It was still risky for him to wear it to work, hidden though it was under his often ridiculous shirts, but Reid was sure he could come up with a plausible explanation for it, profilers or not. Though he doubted anyone would be too surprised at the discovery of his relationship with Gideon, he felt the need to keep it to himself. Held not far from his heart, a constant symbol of who he was.


End file.
